Applejack/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack running S1E01.png|AJ, running strong. Applejack Kick Tree.png Applejack crosslegged.png|Can't help being awesome. AppleJack Howdy-Do Twilight.png|Applejack greets Twilight Sparkle. AppleJack Introduces herself.png AppleJack WhatCanIDoYouFor.png|*Wink* AppleJack WeSureAre.png Applejack S01E01.png AppleJack Introduction to AppleFamily.png AppleJack Anddd.png Applejack and her family S01E01.png Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|YOU MUST EAT IT! Applejack0 S01E01.png Twilight Part of AppleJackFamily.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|Hold there nelly. Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Pinkie Pies and Aj S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack S01E02.png Main 6 arrived at the Everfree Forest S01E02.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E01.png Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png Applejack2 S01E02.png Applejack3 S01E03.png Applejack4 S01E02.png Whut.png Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Applejack10 S01E02.png|Applejack's honest smile. Twilight let go S1E2.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|All yours, partner... Fluttershy with group S01E02.png Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|Oh wait, I think I stepped in something. Lolwutpinky.jpg|Applejack during the second episode. Wink.jpg|Applejack with Rarity and RD. Applejack jumping S01E02.png|Applejack laughing. Applejack wet S01E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Applejack12 S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack14 S01E02.png Applejack15 S01E02.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png Applejack S01E03.png Applejack happy S01E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Yay! Tickets to the gala! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's Dream of the Gala.png Applejack winning S01E03 .png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|This party just got crashed. Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Spying S1E3.png|"What were you doing, spying." I was busy S1E3.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Challenge to hoof wrestle S1E3.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Applejack1 S01E03.png Applejack2 S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Hoofrassle.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Ticketmaster2.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Applejack4 S01E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png Applejack maybe S01E03.png Shame.PNG Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack oh spike-W 2.0854.png|Oh, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at the apple orchard. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png|I'm doing this on purpose. Big Macintosh Poke.png|"Oops sorry." Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg|Applejack, dissatisfied with Bic Mactintosh. Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg|Applejack, arguing with Big Macintosh. apple.png|Applejack and apple trees. One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png Sad Applejack S1E4.png Applejack worried S1E04.png|"What did I get myself into." Applejack serious S01E04.png Applejack apples S1E04.png Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Animation error - Applejack without her freckles. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png Applejack smiling S1E4.png|Applejack smile. Applejack 4.png|A happy Applejack. Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E05.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Applejack saves the day. Applejack S01E04.png Applejack0 S01E04.png Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png Applejack2 S01E04.png|Wooo! Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Even more woo. Applejack3 S01E04.png Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The heroine leaves with her trophy. Applejack4 S01E04.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Applejack see twi-W 8.8497.png|"Woah, I could see Twilight's soul!" Applejack7 S01E04.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|"I don't need help Twilight" Applejack9 S01E04.png Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png Applejack10 S01E04.png Applejack11 S01E04.png Applefail.jpg Applejack12 S01E4.png Applejack13 S01E04.png Applejack14 S01E04.png Applejack15 S01E04.png Derpy Applejack S1E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png Applejack sleepy S01E04.png Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|Applejack fails to impress Rainbow Dash. Applejack_Here_I_Go_S1_E4.jpg Applejack weeee S01E04.png Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|You're welcome! Applejack5 S01E04.png Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png|"What?" Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|''Wheat Worms.'' Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack 1 S01E04.png Applejack tiired S01E04.png Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Applejack huh S01E04.png|You're a silly pony! Applejack lol S01E04.png|Who is? You is, Applejack. Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|Applejack helping her friend Fluttershy herd the rabbits, but herding cattle and herding rabbits take two very different techniques, something Applejack was about to learn the hard way. Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Applejack couldn't take such pace anymore. Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|"Twilight, I do need your help." Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack S1E4.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples s01e05.png|Zap apples changing their nature? Applejack with an apple S01E05.png|Oh. Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Boast Busters Applejack S01E06.png Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Watching Trixie hold a bouquet. Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png Applejack0 S01E06.png Applejack1 S01E06.png Applejack2 S01E06.png Applejack3 S01E06.png Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png Applejack nom om.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top THAT, missy!" Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope E6-W6.png|Applejack still charmed by the rope. Applejack tied up S1E06.png Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|All together now: "Huh?" Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png Applejack ready to get the dragon.png|Team Applejack? Applejack worried S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png|Just too cute. :) Applejack climbing S01E07.png Applejack laughing S01E07.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rockslide! A still petrified Fluttershy.png|That can't be good for her. Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Waste of food. All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Applejack now what E7-W7.png|"Now what!" Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png|I'm not dragging her again. Look Before You Sleep Applejack S01E08.png Applejack0 S01E08.png Ls3applejack-no.png Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Applejack2 S01E08 .png Applejack3 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png AJ vs Rarity 3.png|AJ vs. Rarity! Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png Applejack dry S01E08.png|Applejack "that's much better (sort of)" Applejack5 S01E08.png Applejack6 S01E08.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack meh S01E08.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Ls12applejack-wut.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack reading S01E08.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png|Deal!!! Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Yay... Look Before You Sleep 16 9.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png Applejack oooohh S01E08.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|How is that even possible? Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Applejack13 S01E08.png Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Poor Applejack..... Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png|What the...? AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|AJ and Rarity are still at it. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! aimimg_e.png|Geronimo! Rarity, Twilight and Applejack S1E8.png Help.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Twilight noo E8-W8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight thats it E8-W8.png Twilight still at books E8-W8.png Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png Twilight found entry E8-W8.png Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png Twilight not ok E8-W8.png Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png aj chew.gif|Its the "...No I think ya just eat it." phase. Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|The reaction to Twilight's proposal about another night. Bridle Gossip Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Applejack scared S1E09.png|Applejack is SCARED!!! Apple Bloom is stuck. Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Applejack scared S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple-tini S01E09.png Apple-tini1 S01E09.png Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Applejack Tiny On Books S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png AppleTiny on AB S1E09.png|Applejack squeaking at Apple Bloom. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png Applejack you come back here right this instant S01E09.png AppleTiny on tree branch S1E09.jpg AppleTiny tree branch Looking S1E09.jpg Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png AJ in RD mouth S1E09.png|Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth. Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png AJ riding RD S1E09.png|Applejack riding Rainbow Dash. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Applejack Bucket Cured S1E09.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Applejack S01E10.png Applejack0 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Applejack yeeh-haw S01E10.png Applejack1 S01E10.png Applejack smiles S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack, Twilight upset- W 1.3300.png Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Bring it parasprites! Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Didn't see that coming. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that sound?'' Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Applejack is one of the three leaders. Applejack spotlight S1E11.png CarrotSeeds.jpg|Farming carrots. CeleryStalksFlowers.jpg|Farming celery stalks and flowers. AppleJack doubting Twilight S1E11.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png Bad Twilight.png|"You used magic!" AppleJack Rainbow Melt Snow NOW.png AppleJack Rainbow Snow GO.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|*facehoof* Darn it, Caramel... WWU Chaos.png AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png Call of the Cutie Applejack S01E12.png Applejack proud S01E12.png Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png Applejack0 S01E12 .png Applejack1 S01E12.png Applejack2 S01E12.png Applejack3 S01E12.png Applejack4 S01E12.png Applejack5 S01E12.png Applejack6 S01E12.png Applejack7 S01E12.png Applejack8 S01E12.png Applejack9 S01E12.png Oh no NO !.png Applejack10 S01E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png 12applejackapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png 12applejacklastclass-S1E12.png 12applejack-eventually-S1E12.png 12applejackhard-S1E12.png 12youforgotyourchangeapplejack-S1E12.png|You forgot your change! 12applejack-uhh-S1E12.png 12applejack-standing-around-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png Rainbow ready to throw.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Applejack2 S01E13.png Applejackeyes.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends. Applejack3 S01E13.png Fallweather7applejack.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|Triumphant Applejack. Fallweather10.png Applejack4 S01E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack6 S01E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Broohoof Applejack? Fallweather17.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Applejack 19.png|Applejack, analyzing her apples. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Applejack11 S01E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Applejack7 S01E13.png Applejack8 S01E13.png Applejack9 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png Applejack how its done-W 2.3048.png|Thats how its done. Spike on Applejack S1E13.png|Not looking good for Spike. Applejack10 S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png|Applejack restrains herself from strangleing Rainbow Dash. Applejack fails S01E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png It's on! S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident.png Fallweather48.png At the starting line.png Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack12 S01E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack13 S01E13.png Fallweather61.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Applejack14 S01E13.png Applejack15 S01E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Can't go further. Applejack16 S01E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png Applejack17 S01E113.png About to fall S1E13.png Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Applejack lolwut S01E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Tied for last place. Applejack serious face S01E13.png Applejack and Rd surprised.png Applejack18 S01E13.png Applejack is sowy S01E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends again. Fall Weather Friends S1E13.png Suited For Success Applejack howdy! S01E14.png Applejack S01E14.png Applejack0 S01E14.png Applejack hmm...S01E14.png ApplejackRefusal.png Applejack and Twilight S01E14.png Fashion show idea.png Applejack and rarity S01E14.png Applejack is concerned.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS16 Applejack's dress on display.png Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash she asked E14-W14.png Applejack5 S01E14.png Applejack6 S01E14.png Applejack7 S01E14.png Applejack8 S01E14.png 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png Revised dresses.png|Applejack in Galloshes, not a good idea. Applejack9 S01E14.png Applejack10 S01E14.png|That’s quite a hat, ma’am. Applejack11 S01E14.png Applejack12 S01E14.png Applejack13 S01E14.png Applejack14 S01E14.png Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png|Hmmm. Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|I agree with Twilight. Twilight posing cool E14-W14.png Rarity don't like it E14-W14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Twilight should of let E14-W14.png Rarity dramatic career E14-W14.png Rarity still ruined E14-W14.png Applejack15 S01E14.png Applejack oh right that E14-W14.png|"Oh right, that." Applejack's Dress.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack2 S01E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Applejack4 S01E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack5 S01E15.png Applejack covered S01E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack6 S01E15.png Applejack7 S01E15.png Applejack8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie Applejack S1 E15.png Applejack and pinkie S01E15.png Applejack9 S01E15.png Applejack10 S01E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png Applejack11 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png Applejack S01E16.png Applejack0 S01E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Applejack 1 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Applejack2 S01E16.png Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png The Show Stoppers Applejack S01E18.png Applejack0 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack1 S01E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack2 S01E18.png Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png Applejack crashing down S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack7 S01E18.png Applejack8 S01E18.png Applejack9 S01E18.png Applejack10 S01E18.png Applejack11 S01E18.png Applejack12 S01E18.png Applejack13 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Applejack14 S01E18.png|Theme song? Applejack15 S01E18.png Applejack16 S01E18.png Applejack17 S01E18.png Applejack18 S01E18.png Applejack19 S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Applejack27 S01E18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Applejack30 S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Applejack 1 S01E19.png Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png Applejack 2 S01E19.png Applejack 3 S01E19.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png All Tired Out.png Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Applejack S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 3.png Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack1 S01E19.png Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png Dogshow.gif Snagged.png Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Applejack serious face S01E19.png Sore.png|Giddy up pony.... Applejack wins S01E19.png Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Applejack S01E20.png|'Shy does like our apples. Over a Barrel Applejack S01E21.png Applejack taking care of Bloomberg S01E21.png Applejack and Bloomberg S1E21.png Applejack1 S01E21.png Applejack Surprised S1E21.png|Why do I look so surprised?! Applejack2 S01E21.png Applejack3 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity S01E21.png Applejack4 S01E21.png Don't wet wawity get you all saddy waddy.jpg|''A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo...'' Applejack5 S01E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png Applejack6 S01E21.png Braeburn and Applejack S01E21.png Applejack7 S01E21.png Applejack8 S01E21.png Applejack9 S01E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Applejack and Twi S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight Sparkle S01E21.png Aj and Twilight S01E21.png Applejack10 S01E21.png Applejack Braeburn! S01E21.png Applejack11 S01E21.png Applejack12 S01E21.png Applejack and Twilight2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png Applejack13 S01E21.png Applejack14 S01E21.png Applejack epic background S01E21.png Little Strongheart and Braeburn Forced Meeting S1E21.png|Braeburn, you stop this instant. Applejack15 S01E21.png Applejack16 S01E21.png Ponies worried2 S01E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Applejack S01E22.png Which is which.png Applejack1 S01E22.png Applejack2 S01E22.png Applejack3 S01E22.png Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|''Nevermind, I'm not hungry.'' Rarity3 S01E22.png Applejack4 S01E22.png Applejack5 S01E23.png Applejack6 S01E22.png Applejack7 S01E22.png Applejack got food will travel- W 1.3111.png|Got food will travel. Rarity5 S01E22.png Rarity6 S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan. Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs. And in the city. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png|Young Applejack's bangs mess up when she mentions that roosters always woke her up every morning. Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png|"I don't want to mess up." Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png|"I'm so hungry I could eat a... oh" Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png AJ_cockadoodledoo_S1E23.png|"cockadoodledoo" AJ misses the roosters. Applejack homesick S01E23.jpg|Awwww! Manehattan5.png Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png Applejack cutie mark S01E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png|I'll tell Fluttershy to use The Stare on you! Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Applejack watching the shooting stars with her friends. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|Applejack and the crew around Owloysius Jealous Spike S1E24.png Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Applejack.png Applejack S01E26.png Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png Silly faces.png Applejack and apple bobbing.png Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png Looking for surprises.png Applejack gets her surprise.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Applejack0 S01E25.png Applejack1 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png Applejack2 S01E25.png Applejack3 S01E25.png Applejack4 S01E25.png Applejack5 S01E25.png Applejack6 S01E25.png Applejack making excuses.png Applejack7 S01E25.png Applejack8 S01E25.png Applejack9 S01E25.png Applejack10 S01E25.png Applejack11 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack12 S01E25.png Applejack13 S01E25.png Applejack14 S01E25.png Applejack15 S01E25.png Applejack16 S01E25.png A suspicious Pinkie Pie.png Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png AJ_pokerface_S1E25.PNG|Applejack trying to lie to Pinkie Pie. Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack17 S01E25.png Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png|”We normally don't wear clothes..." Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Gala dresses.jpg The gang arrives.jpg Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Applejack imagines selling her apple treats to all the hungry ponies. Applejack - I'll earn a lot of money.png Applejack2 S01E26.png Applejack Fluttershy and Twilight S01E26.png At the Gala Main Cast.jpg|Applejack with her gala dress, and her friends. Applejack To Sell S1E26.png At the gala S1E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Applejack all dressed up.jpg Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Applejack5 S01E26.png Soarin' buying a pie.jpg|Applejack makes her first sale. Applejack6 S01E26.png Applejack7 S01E26.png Applejack8 S01E26.png Applejack9 S01E26.png Applejack10 S01E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png Applejack12 S01E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Applejack13 S01E26.png Applejack14 S01E26.png Applejack15 S01E26.png Applejack16 S01E26.png Applejack17 S01E26.png Applejack18 S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png Dissapointed Applejack S1E26.png Applejack19 S01E26.png Applejack20 S01E26.png Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Pinkie Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages